Second Thoughts- Draco MalfoyHarry Potter platonic one shot
by jrdalby8
Summary: What would have happened if Draco had crusio'd Harry in the bathroom? Would he have been merciless, or would he have regretted it? NOTE- I am deliberating as to whether to make this into a full length fan fic or not, what do you think? I need opinions please! Not gonna write something no one is going to read... XD


Malfoy lent over the sink, sobbing. 'I can't _do it_!' he screamed, tears splashing off the surface. ' _It won't work!'_

His face screwed up in anger and frustration, he banged the counter with his fist, making the entire unit shake with the impact.

He looked up at the mirror, and saw his red blotchy face staring back at him, eyes bloodshot from crying.

He also saw someone else looking back at him from the doorway, an expression of curiosity and shock plastered across his horrible, all-too-familiar face.

'POTTER!' he snarled, and whipped round at top speed, pulling out his wand as if out of nowhere. How DARE he walk in on a moment where he was so vulnerable

The other boy's face changed as he registered what was happening, and he pulled out his own wand, pointing it at Draco.

'STUPEFY!' yelled Malfoy, shooting it straight at Potter's face. It missed him by inches, and shattered the lamp on the wall.

Potter threw himself sideways to avoid the spell, and the next moment a jet of white light shot towards him. Draco blocked it with ease, and raised his wand to shoot another jinx.

'NOO! STOP IT! Stop!' wailed Moaning Myrtle, swooping around, sobbing hysterically.

Malfoy turned quickly to face her. 'Shut up!' he shouted, and shot another curse which caused the bin directly behind Potter to explode, littering the room with bits of paper. Potter's next spell backfired against the wall, shooting right past Malfoy's ear and cracking the cistern. Water flooded everywhere, Myrtle's anguished screams bouncing off the walls and making his head hurt.

Malfoy turned towards Potter, his face contorted with frustration and rage. In that moment all he wanted to was inflict pain. _As much pain as possible._

'CRUCIO!' he screamed, aiming directly at the person who had caused him so much angst.

Potter's mouth opened to cast some other spell, but before he could even get out the first syllable, a jet of red light had hit him straight in the face.

An expression of shock flitted across his features, before he was lifted off his feet with the force of the spell. A second later his body was slammed back onto the wet bathroom floor with a sickening crack, and a deafening, ear splitting, drawn out scream. Draco watched, his expression horrified. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He froze, unable to move. Unable to stop. He was not sure what he had expected. Perhaps for Potter to screw up his eyes and bear it, while trying to defend himself. Or maybe he had cast the spell expecting for it to be blocked. What he had not expected was the pure agonized screams that were echoing across the room, or for him to simply lie there, not even trying to get up. Not able to. For a second his grey eyes locked with Potter's emerald green ones, and to his surprise he did not see anger, or defiance there. He just saw pain, and pleading.

Draco stepped back, his wand falling out of his hand with a clatter. He stared at the boy on the floor in shock and horror. His breath coming hard and fast, he continued to step backwards. Harry had relaxed now, his breath also coming hard and heavy, but making no effort to get up from the floor. A pool of blood was starting to appear underneath him, diluting with the water that was on the floor, and Draco was not sure why.

He felt his back hit the wall, and he stopped, his entire body shaking. He had heard so many people say that they enjoyed it. That it was _fun_. The thought made him want to throw up. How _anyone_ could enjoy that he did not know.

Harry had been watching him the whole time, with a cross between hatred and confusion in his eyes. But his breath was getting weaker, and his eyes losing focus. What was happening? The Crucio curse was not meant to last this long, he should be standing up and recovering by now, getting angry. But instead he seemed to be getting weaker. Slowly Harry's eyes closed, and his body seemed to slacken, defeated.

Draco ran up to him, sinking to his knees. He was not sure why he was so affected by what had happened. He had always _hated_ Harry Potter. Perhaps it was just that however much you hated someone, there were some things you just couldn't do.

Draco turned Harry's lifeless body onto his side, trying to find the source of the blood. Sure enough, there was a long trickle of crimson liquid coming from his right hip. Draco tentatively pulled the waist band of his trousers down slightly, and stared, horrified. His right hip seemed to have been cracked, a piece of bone poking out of the skin. Blood was seeping out of the wound, and there was a huge purple and black bruise where it had impacted with the hard bathroom floor.

'AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!' screamed a girls voice from behind him. 'WOUNDED! DEATH! BLOOOOOOOD!'

Draco turned round, and opened his mouth to tell Myrtle to shut up, when someone came bursting into the room.

'What is going on here? I heard screaming, and then Myr- oh.'

It was Snape, his eyes flitting from Harry to Draco, who was kneeling about half a metre away, his hands covered in blood.

'I... I... um...' stuttered Draco, unsure as to what to say.

' _What. Did. You. Do. Draco_.' hissed Snape, anger radiating from him. 'After all I've done to protect you. And you go round attacking students! Especially this student!'

Draco opened and closed his mouth like a demented fish. 'I... didn't know.' he said, rather feebly.

'Didn't know _what_?' seethed Snape.

'He snuck up on me.'

'So you decided to smash him against the floor, did you? I know he's annoying, but you must restrain yourself Draco! This isn't the kind of thing you want on your record!'

'No... I... uh... used the Cruciatus Curse.' Draco said, not looking at Snape.

'You did _what_?' said Snape, his voice dangerous and quiet.

'I wasn't thinking!' said Draco, a touch of defiance in his voice.

Snape stepped towards him, a look of utmost fury on his pale features.

' _Do you realise that if this ever comes out, you won't only be expelled, you'll be thrown in Azkaban?'_ he hissed, clenching his teeth.

'You won't tell anyone will you?' said Draco, his head snapping up to look at Snape.

'I will try my best. But what are you planning on doing once Potter wakes up? Do you really think he will keep it to himself?'

Malfoy goggled at Snape. 'I... don't know.'

'For now I will get Potter up to the hospital wing. I will try my best. Just know, Draco, that this was a stupid and highly irresponsible thing to do. I certainly do not expect it to happen again. _EVER._ Do you understand me?' said Snape softly.

Draco stood up and picked up his wand. 'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Now, to your Common Room. IMMEDIATELY.'

And with that Snape levitated Harry into the air, and started to walk towards the door.

Draco walked behind him, emotions conflicting inside him.

'Um... sir?' he called after Snape.

'Yes?' Snape replied.

'He'll be... ok, right?' Draco said awkwardly.

Snape turned to look at him. 'I should think so.'


End file.
